Scott McCall Returns
by MichaelTheBeast
Summary: Scott comes back to Beacon Hills to help Derek with the alpha pack. Pairing undecided. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N: Just something I thought of, might continue it. Also I will continue my other stories just need some time to finish the chapters.  
**

Scott McCall is a well known and feared alpha werewolf throughout the world even if he is just 17 years old. Many fear him because of his power and the show of no mercy to those who earn his ire. But he was not always a werewolf, he was a below average human with asthma until the fateful night he was bitten by an alpha. He was going to his friends house one night when he heard growling behind him. He turned and saw a person standing there with red eyes and Scott just ran off trying to get away. Once he stopped running he realized he was in the wood and was breathing so started taking breathes from his inhaler trying to calm down. He was leaning on a tree when he was grabbed from behind and he tried to scream but his mouth got covered and he felt nothing but agonizing pain coming from his left side. He closed his eyes thinking he would die when he heard nothing he opened his eyes to see he was all alone and looked down to see he was bleeding, lifting his shirt his widen when he sees a huge bite mark.

The following days have been odd for Scott, he realized he did not need his inhaler anymore and the bite mark disappeared. He decided to forget about all that he was a 13 year old boy in middle school and people started to actually talk to him which was a new experience as no one would talk to him before and he was happy, but like all good things they must come to an end. On the night of the full moon Scott was invited to a birthday party and since it was his first invite to anything he went without hesitation. Throughout the party he was starting to get agitated and his head started hurting but he ignored it. He was talking to a pretty girl from his class and was nervous a heck since it's his first time taking to a girl like this, he thought he was going to pass out when she kissed him. But during the kiss Scott started feeling different and abruptly stopped it and stumbled out of the house. He did not know where he was going when he dropped to his knees and started to shift.

His eyes turned a gold color and he looked down to see his nail turning into claws when he heard someone talking from behind him. He couldn't really understand what was happening, one moment he felt someone grab his arm asking if he was okay and now he is looking at someone laying there on the ground with their throat slashed. He thought nothing of it and just ran towards the woods. Once he arrived he falls to his knees and looks up at the sky opening his eyes which were once a golden yellow changed to a cold steel blue and howled into the night. When Scott regained consciousness back he realized he was in the woods and it was morning already. He held his remembering what happened last night when his eyes widen when he remembers a man laying on the ground in front of him with his throat slashed. He looks down at his hands and panic kicks in when he realizes he has dried blood on his fingers. He runs straight to his house and sees his mom just arriving making him panic he quickly climbed to his window took off his clothes and hid them since they were dirty and had dried blood on them. He only had one though ' I can't stay here anymore' before he closed his eyes.

Scott opens his eyes after remembering what happened after he was bitten. He came back to Beacon Hills because an alpha named Derek Hale somehow called him and asked for help. He already knows why he needs help since he sensed the alpha pack as soon as he entered the town. He remembered when he met them, he was a beta that could fully shift and that was something Deucalion wanted in his pack. He sent two of his lesser alphas after me to make me join them but he rejected and they attacked him. He killed the two alphas making him an alpha but also gave Deucalion a warning to leave him before he came after him. There was one reason why he decided to help Derek and that is because his sister Sarah is also a werewolf and knows what the alpha pack do. Even after leaving his home at 13 years old he made sure to check in from the shadows to see how they were doing. His contact Deaton told him of his sister becoming a werewolf and what has happened since then. He was walking through the woods now to meet with Derek when he heard a noise behind and was surprised to see a coyote growling at him. He looked a little to his right and realizes why it was angry, he was crossing it's den. What shocked him though was when the coyote's eyes turned blue making his go red. The coyote took off after that and Scott decided to give chase.

The coyote was not letting up and Scott knows he can make it shift if he roared at it but this would also alert all the werewolves in town. He was able to jump in front of it and making his eyes flash red and let out a ear-piercing roar. He watched as the coyote's eyes turned blue and laid down shifting back into a girl.

"And your naked, okay" Scott says as he takes off his jacket and wraps it around the unconscious girl.


End file.
